Just a Tease
by AmIObsessed
Summary: A NuttyxFlaky one-shot! When Flaky accidently gets covered in cake frosting, how does Nutty react to her? Read and find out! I'm not fully sure if this even has a category though .-.


A nimble hand set down plates on a round table and moved them around so they were all the same distance from each other. As soon as they were perfectly placed apart, the hands left and came to rest on a pair of hips.

These hips belonged to Petunia, the only person to go as far as counting the centimeters between these plates. A satisfied smile came onto her face as she inspected her handy work. "Nice." She turned and counted how many balloons were on each side of the room, eight, if the banner was straight, yes, and where the cake was—

Where the cake was supposed to be sitting at on another smaller table was nothing but air. She could almost see the arrows pointing to the empty space.

"No, don't tell me we forgot the cake," Petunia tapped her nails on the table as she tried not to let her annoyance get the best of her. "Mm," she murmured to herself as she was working out in her mind how she could fix this. "Everyone's busy right now . . ."

Today was the day of Cuddles' birthday and all of their friends were busy preparing the giant party they had planned for him. Who was the one who was supposed to go out and buy the cake in the first place? Or did she _forget_ to assign anyone to that?

The frown grew as she thought about how far away the cake shop was and how she wasn't done with her own responsibilities. Should she send Giggles? No, she was making sure that Cuddles had no idea why all of his friends were out that day. Handy? But he didn't have hands, how could he pick up the cake? What about Lammy? There had to be someone who wasn't busy!

The answer to her prayers came as a smaller female came in, dragging her own body weight in chips. Flaky.

"Oh! Flaky!" Petunia walked over and helped her pour the chips in a bowl before closing it and putting what remained under the table for later. She wiped her hands with a disinfectant wipe and said, "Uh Flaky, do you have any other jobs you have to do for the party?"

Flaky put her knuckles to her mouth as she thought about it, "N-no, I don't think I do. Why?"

"Awesome!" Petunia grabbed her purse, took out a twenty, and handed it to her. "I forgot to get someone to by the cake, can you go get it?"

Taking the money, Flaky nodded once. "Yeah s-sure."

"Thanks, take my car and try not to take so long. The party's starting in an hour!"

"Don't worry, I'll do m-my best!" the shorter woman grabbed Petunia's car keys and headed out. The cake store was on the other side of town, but she thought she could make it in time.

Thirty minutes later, Flaky was pulling back into Giggles' house where the party was being hosted at and exited the car. She opened the box where the cake was in to check if anything had happened to it on the way back. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she slide her hands under it and picked it up. She wobbled a bit as the cake turned out to be heavier than she thought. Mime had helped her put it in the car back at the store, so she hadn't known how much it actually weighed.

"W-woah . . . Maybe I should've called one of the boys beforehand to help me with this . . . !" She began her way up the walk way to the house, balancing the cake in both arms.

Perspiration was already running down her forehead when she was only four feet up the walk way. "I c-can't do—"

The door opened and Disco Bear came roller skating down the same path she was using. Who the heck had even invited him? Whoever it was, they should've known that Flaky was not happy with it.

For two reasons, one: DB creeped her out whenever she even saw him; and two: he didn't bother to move aside for her, despite seeing her carrying the box.

"Ooh~," Disco Bear licked his thumb and ran it over his eyebrows when he saw her. "Call me~," then he rudely bumped past her without as much as a sorry.

Flaky yelped as she stumbled onto the grass, luckily gaining her footing before she fell. "Fww," she breathed out. "That was too close." She took only two steps before a giggling Cub slammed into her, looked up, and then went around her.

"The cake!" Flaky put one foot back as her trembling arms struggled to support the box. Panting, she paused to see if any more problems were coming her way. "Alright universe, if you want me to f-fall so badly, just try again." . . . She didn't actually believe that the universe would answer her.

Less than one foot from the door, from success, someone's dog ran out and paid no mind to the pleading girl as he knocked her off of her legs. He ran around the yard before Cub appeared and the dog trotted over to him.

Flaky didn't understand what had hit her; one moment she was home free, the next she was falling on the concrete. Her eyes shut as she faced the upcoming ground and she braced herself.

_Squash._

Her eyes shot open as she registered the sickening squash to be . . . Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, Flaky got on her knees and looked at the pink cake box. Or at least what had originally been a box. Now it was just a flattened pancake with frosting spilling out of the sides. "O-oh no!" She opened the box without hope, and when she did . . .

_Squish._

The dog from earlier ran over her back, carrying Cub between its teeth, and pushed her face and part of her upper torso into the sugary mush.

Flaky sat up again and wiped the frosting covering her eyes with her fingers. Sitting there in pure horror, she heard a sharp gasp. She looked up and saw Petunia standing in the doorway. "P-Petunia! I didn't m-mean to! I just—the dog knocked me over and—!"

Petunia covered her eyes, voice full of strain, "T-that's okay Flaky. I'm not mad at you. Just go home and clean yourself up before I rinse you down with a hose." She turned away catching her breath, "I'll go get another cake. I don't want you to have a spot of frosting on your body when you come back." Shutting the door, she grabbed a brown paper bag and breathed in and out at record speed.

Biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from weeping, Flaky left the destroyed pastry where it was walked down the road. It'd be at least fifteen minutes before she made it to her house, and in that time she flicked off some of the frosting.

"W-why am I such a klutz? I ruined Cuddles' cake!" Wallowing in her own shame, she didn't notice when she passed Nutty.

Nutty was busy gnawing his way through a lollipop when one of the most alluring scents meat his nose. He sniffed, positive of what it was now. Cake frosting. He stared at Flaky as she walked past him mumbling things about being clumsy. " . . . "

Flaky had just gone around a corner bend when she picked up the sound of running. She turned around curiously, which only lead to her heart stopping.

"FLAKY!" Nutty's mouth was open wide, tongue hanging out the side, as he ran at her with open arms. His one good eye had the hungriest look the female had ever seen, and frankly, it scared the life out of her.

Standing stiffly for less than any period of time, Flaky screamed and ran the opposite way as the sugar addict. Flailing her arms and running didn't seem to be working! Nutty was still running after her!

"Nutty leave me alone! You're scaring me!" Flaky yelled back at him.

Nutty didn't cease chasing her, though, despite her fearful tone. "Aha! Haha! Flaky come back!"

Flaky shook her head violently before spotting a gap in the sidewalk that usually lead to the alleyways behind houses. Maybe she could lose him!

As she ran past it, she took a sharp turn and, breathing hard, ran faster. Oh, but now she realized that turning here was the biggest mistake she could have down.

She came to a sudden stop when she saw that this alleyway didn't lead to anywhere, it was a dead end. She was trapped.

The red haired girl bleated and whipped her head around seeking a hiding place where she wouldn't be spotted by Nutty. There was only a dumpster and a short tower of crates; she chose to run behind the crates.

Covering her mouth so her harsh breathing wouldn't be heard, she listened carefully for the energetic laughter that followed Nutty everywhere. Flaky shut her eyes firmly when she heard the slopping of shoes jumping in the puddles that were located in the dark alley. Right now she was wishing anyone to be here with her, and she meant anyone, as long as it wasn't Nutty!

"Flaky!? Where'd you go?!" Nutty called out. "I-I just want to talk! Yeah! Only talk, nothing else!"

Flaky gulped and started tiptoeing away from the crates, hoping he wouldn't catch her and have the chase start all over again. These thoughts distracted her as she stepped over a garbage bag and ended up bringing her foot down on a rat's tail.

It screeched at her before scurrying off. Flaky screamed in fright and fell back on the garbage can. She snapped her mouth shut, realizing the loud noise she had just made. Even scarier than the rat was the fact that Nutty's calls had gone silent.

It took a while for Flaky to work up the courage to tilt her head up to look at the top of the crates. Staring back at her was Nutty's yellow green eyes, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"There you are!" Nutty laughed crazily before jumping down from the tower and landing directly on her.

Flaky screamed again before shaking under him. Nutty wasn't scary, she knew that, but right now he was just freaking her out. "L-leave me alone! I don't have anything that y-you'd want!"

Nutty put his hands on either side of her head and gave her another hungry stare. "Yeah you do! It's smeared all over your face!"

Getting that he was referring to the frosting covering her face still, she squeaked. "S-so what? If you want cake, there's a smashed box of it at Giggles' ho—" She stopped when Nutty bent down and ran his tongue over her check, gathering up some of the sweet topping. "N-Nutty!" Flaky gasped as her skin under the frosting turn red. "W-what did you think y-you're doing!"

Nutty didn't answer, but he did start shaking as the sugar hit his blood stream. His tongue expertly darted out and licked the shell of her ear, causing her to shudder. He moved his mouth to her neck and started sucking at the skin, taking in what frosting was there.

Flaky gasped and dug her fingers into the ground. Her face was burning and a new feeling was starting to rise up in her throat, traveling down her body. "N-Nutty sto—" she moaned as the light green haired boy found her sweet spot. Her back arched lightly off of the floor. W-what was she feeling? . . . It was starting to scare her more than her male friend's actions.

Swiveling his tongue around in a circular motion, one of Nutty's hands went to the front of her frumpy sweater and scraped off the frosting from it. Unknowing to him, he was causing the girl trapped under him a new pleasure as his fingers grazed her breasts through the material.

He lifted up one of the sweetened fingers and put it to her mouth. "How about you try." His high and jumpy voice was now a sultry, deep one.

Without waiting for a response, Nutty stuck his finger in her mouth and watched her for any expression.

Flaky's face was as red as her hair the day she had been born as she sucked on his finger. A small, hoarse moan left her when he pulled it out and swiped his tongue over her mouth. "A-aah . . ."

Nutty licked the last piece of frosting from her top lip before grinning. "That was sooo good! Thanks for the snack Flaky!" He got off her and laughed again, before doing a spin and running off to search for more candy.

Mouth in the shape of an O and cheeks aflame, Flaky stared at the receding back of the sugar craving boy. "W-wait . . . !? So that was all for . . . ?! W-what!?"

* * *

**xD this was my first time at doing something like this don't judge me! Poor Flaky, left alone in an alley covered in Nutty's saliva :3 Don't forget to review!**


End file.
